She Will Be Loved
by ussshorty
Summary: Bad Girls. Mark Thinks about Karen after Jim rapes her. Song She Will Be Loved - Marron 5. Minor mention of Rape. (PG-13)


Ok this is my first bad girls fic and since they have no bad girls section in TV then i decided to post it in crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own bad girls, id love to but i dont and thats reality.  
  
Summery: Mark thinks about Karen after her terrible experiance with Jim. Contains mention of Rape. Oh and in my fic Mark never left Larkhall.  
  
She Will Be Loved ----------------------------  
  
(Beauty queen of only eighteen, She had some trouble with herself, He was always there to help her, She always belonged to someone else)  
  
How dare he do this to Karen. How dare he make her feel dirty and vunerable. Jim had no right to touch Karen. It made me feel sick to the stomach but I couldn't do anything. I promised Karen that I wouldn't do anything to get myself arrested, she didn't want to be alone......  
  
( Flashback)  
  
"Promise me Mark"  
  
"Karen i want to kill him for what he did to you"  
  
"Mark the last thing i want is for you to be thrown in a cell for a night. I don't want to be alone"  
  
"Ok i promise"  
  
( End Of Flashback)  
  
...And she wasn't going to be alone.  
  
(I drove for miles and miles, And wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but somehow, I want more)  
  
I admit i was selfish at first but any boyfriend would be if they had just learned their girlfriend had gotten into bed with her ex- Fiance and then i realised that she said no but he wouldn't listen, he never did listen to her.  
  
I had pursueded her to go to the police but they did nothing, that made me want to kick the shit into him more. Two nights after she rang the police she called me....  
  
( Flashback)  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Mark it's me"  
  
"Karen...are you ok? Has something happened?"  
  
"No. Im fine I just wanted to talk to you"  
  
"Listen if you want i could come over but only if you want me to"  
  
"I'd like that"  
  
( End Of Flashback)  
  
I got in my car and drove straight over to hers, well i did stop on my way over and grabbed a bunch of roses. I knocked on her door and waited for a couple of minutes. She didn't answer for ten minutes but when she did open the door she apoligised, she had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
Two hours had passed and Jim Fenner or the Rape wasn't mentioned then i had to spoil it. I kissed her which was fine then i ran my hand along her leg and she jumped.  
  
( Flashback )  
  
"Karen"  
  
"Im sorry"  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"No it's...it's not alright"  
  
Tears were streaming down her face  
  
"Look what he's done to me. He's made me too scared to even touch my boyfriend"  
  
"It will take time"  
  
"But it shouldn't. I shouldn't feel so vunerable"  
  
( End Of Flashback )  
  
Even though she was jumpy i couldn't help but wrap my arms around her. I wanted to protect her and for some reason i felt like she was safe in my arms. I told her that i'd sleep on the couch, she said she was alright but i insisted. Things were going to take time and i was willing to give her all the time in the world.  
  
(I don't mind spending everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain,Look for the girl with the broken smile)  
  
Call me obsessed but everyday i made sure that i drove past her house to make sure that bastard wasn't there, i wanted to make sure that he wasn't laying a finger on her. I did the same after work but Karen's smart and she eventually caught on.  
  
(Flashback )  
  
"You don't have to follow me"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I know you do but you don't have to check-up on me every five minutes"  
  
"I just don't want him to lay a finger on you. I dont want him to touch one hair on your head"  
  
Karen closed her eyes.  
  
"I better go"  
  
"No stay"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll set up the couch"  
  
She put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Im not ready for any heavy physical stuff but i dont want you to sleep on the couch"  
  
"I dont want to push you"  
  
"You're not"  
  
( End of Flashback)  
  
So that night i stayed in her bed, i put my arm around her but we didn't have sex but sex didn't matter to me. I got up in the middle of the night and sat in a chair. I just watched her sleep, it was the first time i had seen her look so peaceful in a long time. I want her to stay that way.  
  
(Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, And she will be loved, She will be loved)  
  
I didn't care that we were just sleeping in the same bed cause it showed she trusted me. Fenner had tried to talk to her a couple of times but i didn't leave her alone with him, i wouldn't trust that piece of shit as far as i could throw him.  
  
I intend to stick with her and never leave her side and im gonna show Jim Fenner and the whole bloody world that. She's special.  
  
(Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful, I know I tend to get insecure, It doesn't matter anymore)  
  
A couple of weeks after the case was dropped, it appeared Karen had no chance and she didn't want to hurt her son. She knew that i felt jealous about her and Fennar but she reassured me. She told me that most men would run a mile if they learned that their girlfriend had been raped and couldn't have sex. She told me that she couldn't of got through this without me.  
  
(It's not always rainbows and butterflies, It's compromise that moves us along, My heart is full and my door's always open, You can come anytime you want)  
  
Eventually we started having sex againand it felt better. She was confident and the glow in her eyes had come back. She laughed and had a true smile.  
  
(I don't mind spending everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain,Look for the girl with the broken smile,Ask her if she wants to stay awhile)  
  
I really dont mind spending everyday with her. We spent hours a day talking and hours a night hugged tight together. Things were so perfectly coming together.  
  
(And she will be loved, She will be loved)  
  
"She will be loved"  
  
Finished 


End file.
